Beauty and the Skeleton
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Sally Finkelstien has it all. Beuaty, kidness, intellect, great friens, and a cute boyfriend. But when her friends dare her to stay up in an old castle she meets Jack, an unfinished creation. Jack falls in love with her, but will he tell her? CHAPTER13
1. Our Story Begins

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Super sorry! I have been so busy lately! Well here is my new story. I hope you like it and you review you. Also I don't own any Nightmare Before Christmas characters. I also don't own the title "Beauty and the Beast."**

**Beauty and the Skeleton**

**By**

**NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak**

She walked down the sidewalk getting closer to her friends home. Her name was Sally Finkelstien, and she was heading over to her friends house for a sleep over. She was 18 years old, and beautiful. She was tall, had long red hair, and big green eyes. She was everything every girl wanted to be: beautiful, smart, rich, and kind. She had great friends, and a handsome boyfriend whose name was Jet. _Yes I really do have everything_, she thought to herself. _Well almost_ _everything,_ she thought as she grabbed the necklace around her neck remembering who she had lost so many years ago, but she quickly removed the thought from her mind.

She finally reached her friend's home. "I'm here guys." Sally said as she walked through the door.

"Hey Sally!" Said the three girls who were sitting in a circle.

"You're just in time." The blonde haired one said. "Were playing truth or dare." It was their favorite game, so Sally sat down in the circle.

"I'll go first." The blonde one said again. She spun the bottle. It pointed toward a curly brown-haired girl. Her name was McKenzie. She was Sally's closest friend. They had known each other since 6th grade.

"Okay McKenzie, truth or dare?" She thought for a moment.

"Truth!"

"Okay... If you could kiss any actor who would it be?"

McKenzie smiled, and Sally knew what the answer was. "Daniel Radcliff!" The two other girls screamed with laughter, but Sally just rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew McKenzie had had a crush on Daniel Radcliff ever since 7th grade.

"Okay it's my turn now." McKenzie said. She spun the bottle. It pointed toward a black-haired girl. Her name was Karen. Sally had known her since they were 15.

"Alright Karen, truth or dare."

"Truth!" Karen said

"If you could go out with any boy in the school who would it be?"

"Jake Sullivan!"

"Oh My gosh are you serious!" The other two said. Sally once again rolled her eyes. Her friends were to boy crazy.

"Okay now it's my turn." Karen spun the bottle and it pointed toward the blonde haired girl. Her name was Jessica, and Sally had only known her for one year, but they had already become like sisters, arguing over the silliest things, and sharing secrets with one another.

"Okay Jessie, who do you think the hottest guy in the world is?"

"Johnny Depp." She said, and almost unanimously all the girls sighed.

"Uh that's it I can't take it anymore!" Sally said. "You guy's are too boy crazy!" She said while laughing.

"Easy for you too say." Said Jessica. "You have a boyfriend."

"And a cute one at that." Said McKenzie.

"Okay enough about Sally's cute boyfriend." Karen said. "Jessica just spin the bottle." Jessica spun the bottle with all her might. It took a while but it finally stopped, and it pointed straight towards Sally.

"Okay Sally, truth or dare."

"Well since you guy's all picked truth, I guess I'll pick dare." Jessica though for a moment and then smiled.

"Okay, I have the perfect dare." Everyone leaned in to here what the dare was.

"I dare you to go up to the old castle on the top of the hill and stay there for one hour." Everyone gasped.

"Jessie you can't send Sally there!" Karen said.

"Yeah the place is haunted!" McKenzie said.

"It is not haunted." Sally said crossing her arms.

"Okay well if you're so sure go up there."

"I will, and I'll prove to all of you the place isn't haunted."

"Sure you will. So where shall we scatter the ashes?"

"Ha-ha. See you guy's in an hour." And Sally walked out the door. She started to climb the large hill not realizing that that hour would change her life forever.

**I hoped you all liked my first chapter! Not very exciting, but believe me it will get better! Read and Review!**


	2. A Frightening Meeting

**Hello every one! New chapter! It's a little more interesting then the last! Hope you enjoy!**

Sally walked up the huge hill, until she finally reached the castle. There was a small stairway that led to a giant door. On the door were gargoyle knockers.

_Figures_. Sally thought. She walked on up the stairs, and knocked use the gargoyle knockers.

"Hello?" She asked. She wasn't sure if anyone lived there, but everybody in town said it was haunted. Nobody answered so she pushed one side of the giant door open.

"Hello?" She called again. "Is any body here?" Nobody answered, but a shadow moved so quickly Sally didn't even see it. She continued to walk into the mysterious castle. It was huge. It had a long stair case that led up to a balcony, there seemed to be a fire place room, and a lot of other rooms, but she couldn't see that well in the dark. The place looked as if it hadn't been dusted in years, which was a shame because it was so beautiful.

"This isn't so bad." Sally said to herself. "I'll be out of here in no time." Suddenly she saw a shadow on the wall but it quickly moved a way. Her breath began to speed up. She saw the shadow again, and she became so nervous that as she walked she turned around in every direction. The shadow looked as if it were coming from many directions. Soon she stopped.

"What am I doing? Look at me. I'm starting to act like my friends. Get a hold of yourself Sally, there is know one here but you. There are no such things as gh…." But before she could finish her sentence, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with a skeleton head. Sally was in total shock. Then using both of his hands he opened his mouth and let out a hideous scream. When he finished Sally only stood there, and then she started to laugh.

"That was good, you really had me there for a second." Sally said. The skeleton was completely confused. "Alright, how much did they pay you?"

"W-What?" It asked.

"How much did my friends pay you to come up and scare me?"

"What are you talking about?" It asked it was in even more shock then Sally had been.

"Oh come on, this place isn't really haunted, but I'll give you this your mask looks great." She grabbed onto his head, and began to pull on it. "If I could just get it off," She said as she pulled harder.

"Stop that!" He yelled. H tried to shake her loose but she had a tight grip. Finally she fell backwards to the floor. She looked up at him, and to her horror, his head was gone. Suddenly in the darkness she could see the creatures head roll to her feet. It smiled an evil smile. Sally was so shocked she couldn't even scream. Then the creature's thin body walked over and picked up its head. Sally watched in horror as it twisted its head back on. She tried to back away, but she was still on the floor and was too scared to get up. The creature began too walk towards her.

"I suggest you leave, unless you want to be forever haunted by the creature of th…." But before he finished he stepped in a crack and fell flat on his face.

"OUCH!" He screamed. "I hate in when I do that!" Sally saw this as her chance to get away. She quickly stood up, and ran for the door. She was almost out when she heard the creature cry in pain. She looked back too see it holding its ankle. She looked out the door. Her brain told her to run but her heart told her to stay.

"Me and my conscience." She said. She turned around and walked toward the creature.

"Shouldn't you be running away in terror?" It asked with an evil look.

"Probably." She said. She stood there for a moment. "D-do need help." She said still a little frightened. Suddenly the creature stood up and looked down at her. Despite her being tall, he still towered over her.

"I don't need your help he said." There was so much anger in his voice she cringed a little. He started to walk away, but he tripped again. She walked over and tried to help him up. I"I said I don't need your help." He said.

"Well it looks to me like you do." She said. She took hold of one of his bony arms and helped him up, and to her surprise he didn't resist. "Where should we go?" She asked him.

"Over there." He said as he pointed to the fire place room. She helped him walk into the room. He lit the fire place, and he and Sally sat down in front of it. She got a better look at him in the light. He was wearing a very old tux, with black pants and black shoes. He was thinner then a twig, and had no eyes. She was frightened but she tried not to show it.

"Let me look at your ankle." She said. She rolled up his long pants, but jumped back at the sight of no flesh.

"Scary isn't it?" He said.

"Just a little." She looked over his ankle, then she grabbed a piece of clothe that was lying on a dusty old chair and wrapped it around his ankle. "You'll be okay, just keep that around your…bone for a while." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." She said. There was silence for a moment.

"You know most people wouldn't have helped me." He said. Sally didn't answer. "So why did you?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't think things look as scary when their helpless." She said.

"Well thanks again." Sally just sat there for a moment.

"Do you have a name?" She finally asked. He looked up at her in shock for a moment.

"J-Jack." He said. "What's yours?"

"Sally."

"I like that name."

"Really, I hate it." He laughed at the comment. When he smiled it showed his teeth, which looked like candy corn. Sally couldn't help but smile at his smile.

"Well Sally, why exactly did you come up to my home?" He asked.

"Well you see my friends, and I were playing truth or dare, and I picked dare, so…"

"So they dared you to come up here."

"Pretty much." She said. "So why are you up here?" He looked down when she asked him this.

"I'd rather not say." He said.

"Sorry." There was silence for a little while. "Well I guess I should go. Goodbye Jack." She turned around to walk away, but then she heard his voice.

"Sally!" He said. "I have a favor to ask. Could you please tell your friends you didn't see anything up here? If they start to her that this place really is haunted they might come up and…"

"Don't' worry I promise, I'll tell them I saw nothing."

"Thank you." He said, and with that she left. "Okay Lock, Shock, and Barrel." Jack said. "It's safe now you can come out." Suddenly three little robots appeared out of a room. They moved by wheels. One was a girl dressed like a witch, another was a boy dressed like a devil, and the shortest boy was dressed like a skeleton.

"She seemed nice." Said the girl.

"Yeah." Said the two boys, "And she was a girl, oohh." They said as they laughed.

"Oh be quiet you two." Jack said. "Believe me she won't be back. She was too frightened."

**Back at the house…**

Sally came through the door, and all the girls gathered around her.

"Sally your alive." Jessica said.

"Of coarse I'm alive." Sally said.

"So was it really haunted?" McKenzie asked.

"Yeah what was up there?" Karen asked. Sally thought for a moment. She could tell them what really happened but she remembered her promise.

"Nothing." She said. "Absolutely nothing."

**Sorry about this chapter. It was kind of crappy. But I tried, so don't hate me! R & R!**


	3. A Gift

**HEY EVERYONE! I am so psyched for the Nightmare Before Christmas In 3-D! It's going to be so exciting! Anyway here's the next chapter!**

The next morning Sally left her friends home. She hadn't had any sleep. All she could think about was what happened last night. There were so many questions she was curious about. Why was he up there? Where did he come from? Is he alone? These questions just kept buzzing around in her head as she walked home. Finally she reached a huge mansion.

"Daddy, I'm home." Sally said as she opened the door.

"Sally!" Her father exclaimed. He pushed the lever on his wheel chair and came toward her. "How was the slumber party?" He asked.

"It was….interesting." She said.

"How perfectly marvelous." He said. "Oh by the way I finished my latest invention. Would you like to see it?"

"I always do daddy." She said. Her father directed his wheel chair into a very large room filled with tools, and electronics lying about, and Sally followed him. He then picked up a tooth brush lying on the table.

"Look." He said. "It brushes teeth and flosses at the same time." He pushed a small button on the side, and as the tooth brush began to shake, two like sticks came out holding a piece of floss. They moved the floss back and forth. Sally was well off because of her dad's inventions, and this was just another great one.

"It's wonderful daddy."

"Do you think I'll win first prize at the inventor's convention this Christmas?" He asked.

"Of coarse you will dad, just like you've won every year for the last ten year's." He smiled a huge smile. "Well I'm going to go up to my room."

"Alright sweetie." Sally bent down and kissed her dad on the forehead. She went up a long winding stair case. Finally she reached her room. She lay down on her bed. Still thinking about Jack. She suddenly started to doodle him. She drew him for hours. While she was drawing she also remembered the old tux he had been wearing. It was in terrible condition, it must have been 25 years old at the least.

"Poor Jack." She said. Suddenly she had an idea. She ran downstairs, to find her father already working on a new project.

"Hey daddy, where did we put that old Halloween suit, you know the one we put on our skeleton that hung on our door?" Her father thought for a moment.

"I think it's under the staircase in our Halloween box?"

"Can I have it?" Sally asked.

"Sure, but what do you need it for?"

"Oh, I just uh….I was going to give it to my friend, she really wanted it for her haunted house next year."

"Oh well, that's fine then."

"Thanks daddy." Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Said her dad. So she jumped up and ran to the closet. She pulled out the box, and found the suit.

"Perfect." She said. Then she pulled out some wrapping paper and a bow. She wrapped it up and placed the black bow on top. She took a moment to admire her work when she heard her father.

"Sally, there's someone her to see you." He said.

"Coming!" Sally said. She put the package under her arm and walked into the living room.

"Who's here da…Oh Jet!" Sally said.

"Hey Sally." The boy said. He was tall boy with blonde hair except for one strip of brown on his left side, and he had blue eyes. "I thought I'd stop by a little early for our date." He said.

"Our date?" Sally asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot our date Sally."

"Oh that's right." Sally said, finally remembering. "We can go in a little bit, but I need to go drop this off at a friend's house."

"Oh I'll come with you."

"NO! I mean…she doesn't like a lot of people." Sally said hoping he'd buy it. "So you just wait here and I'll be right back."

"Okay baby." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She said in a joking manner, and with that she left the house, and started to walk up the huge hill again. They should an escalator here or something. Sally thought to herself. She finally reached the top of the hill, and the castle. She opened the giant door again, only this time she knew that someone was living here.

"Jack?" Sally called. "Jack are you here?" While Sally was calling him Jack was in a large room. There were so many machines, and there were cobwebs on everything. Jack seemed to be looking through some things when he came across a photo. Jack blew the the dust off of it. It was an old man on. He was wearing a robe and glasses. Jack sighed.

"Just another day." He said as he put the picture back in the drawer. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Jack?" It said. Jack widened his eye sockets. He recognized the voice.

"Sally?" He said to himself. He left his room, and looked down from the stairs, and sure enough there was Sally. _What is she doing back here?_ He thought. He then began to walk down the stairs, when Sally saw him.

"Jack!" She said with exctidness in her voice.

"Sally what are you doing back here?" He asked as if he couldn't believe she was here.

"I came to give you something." She said. She took the package from under her arm, and handed to him. He looked down at for a moment.

"For me?" He said.

"No, for the Boogie man. Come on open it." She said. Jack using his long skeleton fingers opened the package. He pulled out what seemed to be a suit. "Go try it on." She said. Jack still not believing what she was giving him, walked into the fire place room. Sally stood there for about two minutes, when the door finally opened. Jack came out wearing his new suit.

"Oh Jack, you look wonderful." Sally said. She ran up to an old mirror and turned it his way. He couldn't believe it was him. He even walked up to the mirror and tapped on it to make sure it wasn't playing any tricks on him. He turned around a few times to look at his new suit from all angles. It was like a tux only better. It had was black with white stripes, had a white part in the front, and to top it all off a bat bow tie.

"Sally this is…I mean…I don't know how to thank you." He finally managed to say.

"Don't it was no big deal." She said. "So uh how's your ankle?" She asked.

"Oh my ankle? Its fine, you know." There was silence for another moment before Sally spoke.

"Well I better get going." She said. She turned around and was leaving, but then she heard Jack call her.

"Sally!" Sally turned around. "W-would you like to ah, I don't know maybe stay for dinner." He asked.

"Oh Jack, I-I wish I could, but I…"

"I understand you don't want to." He said.

"Oh no Jack, it's not that. I wan to stay it's just I already promised my boyfriend I'd go to dinner with him."

"Oh, your boyfriend."

"Yeah, but maybe I don't know, I'm open tomorrow." She said.

"Really?….I mean yeah tomorrow, come on up." He said it so casually as if he were inviting an old friend over.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jack!" She said as she left.

"I told you she'd come back!" A voice said. It was the girl witch Shock.

"She did say that!" The other two boys said.

"She probably came back up, because she feels sorry for me." He said. "She doesn't want to be friends with me."

"Well it sounds like you want to be friends with her."

"And how did it sound like that?" He asked.

"Well, you did invite her up for dinner."

"I'm simply returning a favor." He said.

"Whatever you say." Said the three robot children, as they left.

**MY THIRD CHAPTER! AWSOME! R&R!**


	4. Stories to Tell

**HEY EVERYONE! I have decided to do something different. From now on I am naming my chapters! WOO HOO! HOPE YOU LIKE MY CHAPTER!**

Sally looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked nice. She wore a long black skirt, and a blood red top. She tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"Perfect." She said. Suddenly Sally heard her father call her.

"SALLY!" He said.

"COMING!" She answered. She went down the stairs to find her father putting his jacket on.

"Sally I'm going to go out for a while, will you pleases feed the cat?"

"Of coarse daddy." She said planting a kiss on his forehead.

"My don't you look nice tonight. Are you going out with Jet tonight?"

"Uh….yeah. I'll be out for a while."

"Okay well have fun, and don't stay out to late."

"Okay dad." Sally opened the door for her father, and he left. She walked over to the pantry. She pulled out a bag titled "Kitty Yummies". Just the sound of the bag made the cat pop out of know where. It was a black cat with sparkling blue eyes.

"You lazy cat." Sally said. It came up and rubbed its head against her arm. Sally chuckled at the cat's effort to get food.

"Alright, alright, here." Sally said as she poured a big helping into the cat's bowl. Sally began to stroke the cats back as she thought about tonight. She wondered what would happen.

Back at the castle…

Jack was straightening the suit Sally had given him in the mirror. He wanted to make sure he looked nice as well.

"Perfect." He said. He then heard the door begin to creek open. He walked over and opened it fully. "Sally!" He said. He was happy, and a little bit surprised that she had actually come.

"Hello Jack." She said. She walked into the big castle. Jack couldn't help but smile. Sally was the first human who had come up there in a while.

"Follow me." Jack said to Sally. He led her to a large dining room. There was a giant old dusty chandelier, and a long table. Jack pulled out her chair first.

"Oh thank you Jack." Sally said as she sat down. Jack then walked over to the other side of the table and sat down.

"The server's will be here in a second." Jack said.

"Servers?" Sally questioned. Suddenly three little robots appeared, and Sally jumped.

"Hi." They all said at the same time.

"I'm Lock," said the boy.

"Shock," said the witch.

"And I'm Barrel," said the littlest boy.

"Oh hello." Sally said.

"You're pretty." Shock said. Sally blushed at the comment.

"Guy's leave her alone." Jack said.

"Okay Jack." They all said.

"Well here's your soup." Shock said as she handed Jack and Sally a bowl of soup.

"Thank you Shock." Jack said.

"You're welcome Jack." And with that the three children left. There was silence between the two for a while, until Jack finally spoke.

"So Sally, do you live on Elm Street?" Jack asked. He asked it because it was the street closest to the hill.

"Why yes I do." Sally said wondering how he had guessed that.

"And do you live in a mansion?"

"Yes…." Sally said still wondering.

"And are you rich?" Jack asked. Sally was surprised by the question.

"I wouldn't say I'm rich, but I am well-off. My father's an inventor, but how did you know all those things?"

"Well that big ring, on your finger, and that gold necklace sort of gave it away."

"Oh these?" Sally said pointing to her items. "They were gifts. The ring is from my boyfriend Jet."

"What's your boyfriend like?"

"He's tall, blonde hair and blue eyed. He's a lot of fun to be around. But he always calls me 'baby'." Sally said chuckling. "It gets kind of irritating but he means well."

"And who gave you that gift?" Pointing to Sally necklace. The necklace was in the shape of a heart. It was made of gold, and was bordered with diamonds.

"Oh this was from my mother." Sally said.

"What's your mother like?" Sally paused for a moment before she answered this.

"She's dead." She finally said. Jack just sat there for a moment.

"Sally, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Jack." The two just sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was sort of weird for Sally to tell a skeleton her mother was dead. Finally Jack spoke.

"Sally may I ask you know how she…"

"Oh….yes. Well it happened five years ago, when I was 13 years old. My parents were driving home from my dad's invention convention. It was raining really hard…"

**Into the past…**

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you! You've taken first prize at the convention five year's in a row!" She said to her beloved husband.

"Well I couldn't have done it without the support of my beautiful wife, and daughter." He said. "Just wait till we tell Sally." His wife kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, through the heavy rain, they saw a bright light.

"That's odd." Sally's mom said. "Why would somebody have their brights on so high?" Suddenly the bright light began to swerve, and the two knew something was wrong.

"OMIGOSH!" He screamed. He tried to turn the car to avoid the out of control car, but it was too late. They collided, and their car went flying through the air. It rolled over at least five times, before it finally hit a tree and stopped. Sally's father managed to prop himself up despite the incredible amount of pain in his legs. He looked at his wife who had a small line of blood running down her head.

"Honey?" He said. She didn't respond.

"Honey?" He said again this time gently tapping her. She still didn't respond.

"HONEY!" He finally screamed, and was now shaking his wife, but it was too late. She was dead.

**Back to present…**

"The hospital called me about one hour later, and told me what had happened. Apparently the driver was drunk." Sally told Jack. "My father survived the crash, but remained crippled, but my mother well…you know." There was a short pause between the two before Sally spoke again. "The chain is getting old, and I was going to get a new one." But even saying this didn't seem to stop the tension. Jack looked at Sally with his big eye sockets. He understood what it was like to loose someone you loved. Sally tried to change the subject of her mother, so she asked Jack a question.

"How about you Jack, do you have parents?" Jack just looked down at his soup and didn't reply.

"Oh Jack, I…" Sally couldn't find the words.

"It's alright Sally. No I've never had parents, but I did have…He was sort of…I mean…follow me." He finally managed to stutter out, as he stood up from his chair. "It will be better if I show you."

Jack took Sally up a long winding staircase, until they finally reached the top of the tower. He opened the two large doors, and they both walked in. Sally couldn't believe it. It was a giant workshop, much like her fathers, except the equipment looked much older, and was covered with cobwebs. Jack walked over to a small desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a photo.

"This was my dad…if that's what you want to call him. But he was really my creator." Sally starred at the picture with wide eyes. He was an old man with very few thin gray hairs, blue eyes, and wore small glasses.

"Wait a minute, your telling me that this man created you."

"That's right. But I wasn't his first creation. He started long before he had created me…"

**Into the past…**

_(Authors note: Jack is going to be narrating the story of the inventor and him, so Jack is going to describe it, so try to picture it in your head.)_

He was very young when he inherited this castle. When his parents died he shut himself away from the world, but after many decades of being alone he became lonely. He longed for companionship. He began to plan ideas out for little machines. Soon those ideas turned into parts, and soon those parts turned into Lock Shock and Barrel. He chose to make them children because he had never had any children of his own. They were very helpful, and kept him company, but he wanted to talk with someone more mature. So he began to create me. He began to piece me together with bones. He then brought me to life with 6000 volts of electricity. He didn't have all the right "equipment" to finish me yet, so he left me like this until he could find parts. In the time I had with him he taught me many things. He taught me how to play chess, play the piano, and have table manners, and by the time he had taught me all of these things he was very old. The last time we were ever together was Christmas...

"I have a surprise for you Jack." He said. "It's the designs for your human body." He opened up the scroll to show Jack. He handed it to him. Jack starred at it with wide eyes. He looked back at the inventor who was smiling. Suddenly his face turned a pale white, and his smile slowly began to fade. His eyes rolled into his head, and he fell over. Jack caught him, and turned him over so he could see his face.

"No." Jack said just barley above a whisper. "NO!" He screamed.

**Back to the future…**

"He died in my arms that day, 20 years ago, and never got to finish me. After that I was left alone with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They are the only companionship I have ever known. The only humans I have ever seen are the ones who have come up to this house to get scared…and you of course." He said as he looked out the only window in the room. Sally looked at him for a moment not believing his story.

"So you've been alone up here with no human contact for 20 years?" Jack nodded his head to her question. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault is it?" Jack said turning his head toward her. Sally suddenly looked at her watch realizing how late it was. Her father would start to worry about her.

"Jack I-I really have to go. I'm sorry, but id' like to come over again." She said. He didn't answer for a moment.

"Sally you don't have to keep coming back because you feel sorry for me." He said.

"Jack, I don't pity you." She said "I like coming up here. You're a very nice…person to talk too. Were friends." She said. Jack still looking out the window widened his eye sockets in surprise.

"Were f-friends?" He asked turning to face her.

"Of course." She said. "I have to go Jack, but I'll see you later." She said. She then ran down the stair case and out of the giant castle.

"Yeah…see you later." Jack said as if she were still there. Friends. He couldn't believe it. She wanted to be friends with him. The thought was so strange to him.

"You so like her." Shock said appearing from behind a door.

"Of course I like her; s-she's a nice person."

"I mean you like her like her." Shocks said with a grin. Jack suddenly got an angry look on his face.

"NO WAY!" He said going down to Shocks eye level pointing a finger at her. "This is my first friendship ever. I'm not going to screw it up with emotions." He said angrily, and with that he stormed out of the room.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to post. Been really busy. OH and in case any one was confused. Jack is about 21 because his creators been dead for 20 years. R&R!**


	5. A Little Light in Darkness

**Hey everyone! I saw the Nightmare Before Christmas in 3-D and it was…TOTALLY AWSOME!!! I loved it! Well here is my next chapter!**

Sally lied in her bed thinking of nothing but Jack. She hadn't been up there in three days, and couldn't stop thinking about poor old Jack.

"Poor Jack." She said. "Up there all alone in that dark dusty old castle. I wish there was something I could do to help." Suddenly Sally shot her head up. "Maybe there is something I can do." She quickly ran over to the closet. She took out an apron, a broom, and a dusting pan. Then she tied her long red hair up into a ponytail like she had done before. She quietly walked down the steps hoping not to wake her father from his afternoon nap.

"Sally!" She was unsuccessful.

"Oh….uh hey dad." Her father looked up and down at her for a moment.

"Sally, why on earth are wearing an apron, and why do you have a broom and dustpan?" He asked questionably.

"I…uh…well I suddenly am in the mood for c-cleaning." She said.

"Cleaning?"

"Yeah…so I'm going to go over to my friends house help hi- I mean her clean up." She said. Her father stared at her for a moment. _Oh, I hope he's buying this_. She thought.

"Oh, well I think that's marvelous Sally!" He said. She was relieved. "And since you're suddenly in this cleaning mood why don't you also clean your room." He said. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Dad, some things are impossible." She said, as she walked out the door. She started to climb the huge hill and up to the castle. She opened the giant door.

"JACK?" She called out. Suddenly Jack appeared from another door.

"Sally? What are y-"But he was cut off by Sally.

"Oh Jack, I hope I'm not intruding, but I kept thinking about the castle, and I figure if we cleaned it up a bit, maybe things would be a bit happier around here." She said with a smile.

"Sally I…"

"Now we need a bucket, and a mop." She said as she began to walk towards a closet door.

"Sally look…" He tried to say but a cleaning cloth was thrown at his face by accident as Sally searched for a bucket.

"Found one." She said as she placed the mop on a wall and the bucket on the floor. She walked over to a huge curtain.

"Sally I-I appreciate this but…" Suddenly she opened up the giant curtain letting the blinding sun in. Jack squinted his eyes, and began to move back. He had gotten so use to the dark that the light became new for him. Suddenly he stumbled backwards.

"See you just need to let a little light in Jack." Sally said. But when she turned around, Jack was stuck in the bucket. "Oops, sorry Jack." She said as she helped him up.

"Sally this it's nice that you want to help but…I'm afraid the castle is just so big, and it's old, and…"

"Please Jack. This old castle is just so beautiful, and I think it would cheer you up." Sally looked at him with pleading eyes. He just couldn't say no to those big green eyes.

"Oh…Okay." He said giving in. Sally smiled a huge smile

"Great." Sally said. Suddenly Lock, Shock, and Barrel appeared.

"Hi Sally." They all said at the same time.

"Hey kids." Sally said. "Would you like to help us clean?" She said coming down to their eye level.

"Clean?!" The two boys said in a whining voice. Shock elbowed both of them. "Ow!" They said.

"We'd love to." Said Shock.

"Okay, why don't you kids clean the staircases, I'll clean down here, and Jack you clean upstairs." Sally said with a smile. Jack just dragged himself up the stairs, and began to sweep.

"I can't believe I'm cleaning the castle." Jack said to himself as he looked around the room. "Well I guess it could use a little cleaning he said. As he saw to rats scurry by. He kept sweeping for what seemed like hour, before he finally heard a call.

"JACK, COME LOOK." Sally cried. Jack walked down the staircase, and couldn't believe his eye sockets. The room looked brand new. The wooden stair case glowed, the curtains had no cobwebs, and the floor was so shiny he could see his own reflection in it.

"So what do you think Jack?" Sally asked.

"Sally it looks…amazing. I-I can't remember the last time the castle looked this good. Thank you." He said.

"I just thought you might have wanted to be in a place with a bit more of a happier environment, no big deal really." She said with a smile. "And of coarse the kids helped Jack said.

"It was nothing, Sally." Shock said.

"Yeah nothing." The two boys said in tired voices. Suddenly they both fell to the floor from exhaustion. Shock just rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two." She said as she dragged the two boys out of the room. Jack and Sally just chuckled at the three.

"Sally I-I wish there was something I could do to repay you." Jack said. Suddenly he had a thought. "Wait I have an idea. "Do you like horses?" Jack asked.

"Yes I love horses."

"Then follow me." Sally took off her apron, and followed Jack. He led her to what seemed to be a stable. She couldn't believe what she saw. She saw a black horse, and a skeleton horse. Jack went over to the skeleton horse and petted its long spine.

"Sally meet Beauty and Zero." He said. "This one's Zero." He said gesturing to the skeleton horse. Sally stared at the horse with wide eyes.

"Jack, why do you have…"

"A skeleton horse?" He finished for her. Sally nodded her head in response.

"Well, my creator first decided to test his new ideas for creating a human on animals, so he tried to create a horse. He didn't quite succeed with Zero, but when he tried again he got Beauty." Sally was amazed, as she moved towards the black horse.

"Go on and pet her." Jack said. Sally patted the beautiful black horse. It had the softest coat she had ever felt.

"Do you want to ride her?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well I've never ridden a horse before. My father never let me; he always said it was too dangerous."

"Well don't worry your with an expert." Jack said as he climbed onto the horse. "Come on." He said. He extended his long skeleton hand towards her. She hesitated at first, but when she looked at Jacks smiling skull she suddenly felt confident. She took hold of his hand, and he pulled her up in front of him.

"Hang on." He said. He tapped his foot on the side of the horse and they were off. The horse ran very fast. Sally was both excited, and a little frightened at the same time. The horse's speed increased. Suddenly it jumped a little, Sally being a little scared, clutched onto Jack. He was startled by the move. He felt her small hands around his neck, holding onto him, so she wouldn't fall. He liked the feeling. _Stop it Jack!_ He told himself as he snapped back to reality. Soon they reached the stables again. Sally and Jack both jumped off the horse.

"That was so exciting." Sally said.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Jack said.

"Oh, I have to get home, I don't want to be late for dinner again, my dad will freak out. Bye Jack."

"Bye Sally." As soon as she left he walked back into the newly cleaned castle, and suddenly Jack felt happier. He walked over to the large window where the giant curtain was. He was about to close it, but then he saw Sally walking down the hill. He smiled to himself and then walked away letting the reaming sunlight in the sky light the room.

**Hope you liked my chapter! I'm so excited for Halloween. I'm being Sally this year! I hope you guy's all have a great Halloween!**


	6. Just a Song

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! THIS HALOWEEN ROCKED! I won for the weirdest costume at my school! I painted the parts of my body you could see Sally's color! Well I hope you all had a good Halloween, and I hope you like my next chapter!**

Sally was once again walking up the hill huge hill she had gotten so used to. She pushed the huge doors open.

"Jack!" She called, expecting a response, but there was none.

"Jack?" She called again, but there was still no response. Suddenly she heard the soft sound of a piano. The music was beautiful, and she recognized it. She could here it coming from the tallest tower in the castle. She walked up a long winding staircase. It seemed like it took forever to walk up it, but she finally reached the top. She gently pushed the door open, just so she could get a peek. Jack was sitting at a large black piano. It was beautiful. It looked at if it had been cleaned every day, and on it sat a beautiful vase with a single red rose in it. Jack was finishing up a song. It was "Angel of Music" from the Phantom of the Opera, her favorite musical. After he finished he began to play another song from the Phantom of The Opera, only this time he sang as well. He began to sing "Music of The Night", and Sally couldn't believe her ears.

**Nigh time sharpens heightens each sensation**

**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**

**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**

She had never heard a more beautiful voice in her life. He hit the notes perfectly with a deep voice. She began to feel her legs go a little bit numb.

**Slowly gently night unfolds its splendor**

**Grasp it sense it tremulous and tender**

**Turn your face away from the garish light of day**

**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light**

**And listen to the music of the night**

She opened the door a little more, and slowly began to walk towards Jack. It was like she was in a trance. His voice was just so beautiful.

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**

**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar**

**And you'll live as you've never lived before.**

He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment, and then began to play again.

**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**

**Hear it fell it secretly possess you**

**Open up your mind let you fantasies unwind**

**In this darkness that you know you can not fight**

**The darkness of the music of the night**

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world**

**Leave all thoughts of the light you knew before**

**Let your soul take you where you long to BE!**

He paused again for a moment.

**Only then can you belong to me**

His voice was now soft.

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**

**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**

**Let the dream begin**

**Let your darker side give in**

**To the power of the music that I write**

**The power of the music of the NIGHT!**

As he hit that note Sally swore she could here the whole orchestra playing through out the entire castle.

**You alone can make my song take flight**

**Help me make the music of the….**

**………night**

Sally stood directly behind him as he ended the song. She said nothing for a moment, but finally spoke.

"T-That was beautiful." She said. Jack widened his eye sockets and turned around, knocking over the vase. Luckily he caught it before it hit the ground.

"Sally." He said as he lifted the vase up. Sally took the rose out and smelled it.

"Roses….my favorite." Sally said as if she hadn't heard him. She sat down on the stool next to Jack.

"H-How long were you standing there?" He asked.

"Long enough." She said. "Jack why didn't you tell me you had such a nice voice."

"I didn't think it was that nice." He said.

"Well it is." She said. There was a moment of silence between them.

"I didn't know you knew Phantom of The Opera." Sally said.

"Uh yeah, before my creator died he taught me how to play all the songs. It's one of my favorites.

"Mine too. Oh, do you know "All I ask of you? That's my favorite song."

"Of course. Would you like to sing it?"

"Oh, I don't have a very nice voice." Sally said.

"Come on I'm sure it's fine." Jack said

"Well…okay, but only if you sing it with me."

"Fine." He said. He began to play the song, and then he began to sing.

**No more talk of darkness**

**Forget these wide eyed fears**

**I'm here nothing can harm you**

**My words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom**

**Let daylight dry your tears**

**I'm here with you beside you**

**To guard you and to guide you**

Sally hesitated at first, but Jack moved his hand telling her to start.

**Say you'll love me every waking moment**

**Turn my head with talk of summer time**

**Say you'll need me with you now and always**

**Promise me that all you say is true**

**That's all I ask of you**

Jack stopped playing. It was like an angel had entered the room. Her voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Suddenly he came out of his shock when he realized it was his cue. He kept singing but stopped playing so that he did not break the eye contact between them.

**Let me be your shelter**

**Let me be your light**

**You're safe no one will find you**

**Your fears are far behind you**

**(Sally)**

**All I want is freedom**

**A world with no more night**

**And you always beside me**

**To hold me and to hide me**

**(Jack)**

**Then say you'll share with me one love one life time**

**Let me lead you from your solitude**

**Say you need me with you here beside you**

**Any where you go let me go too**

**Sally…that's all I ask of you**

**He realized he had said her name by mistake, but it didn't feel like one.**

**(Sally)**

**Say you'll share with me one love one life time**

**Say the word and I will follow you**

**(Together)**

**Share each day with me each night each moment**

**(Sally) Say you love me**

**(Jack) You know I do**

_I do_. Jack thought.

**(Together) Love me that's all I ask of you!**

Now they could both here the orchestra playing, but the only thing Jack could see was Sally. How he wished that this song was real! _I'm in love with an angel_. He thought. There faces were so close together. Then without even realizing it, he lifted his long skeleton hand and placed it on her cheek. Then they sang the last few lines.

**(Together)**

**ANY WHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TOO!**

**Love me that's all I ask of…you**

The song ended, but they still kept their gaze. They looked into each others eyes, and Jack's hand was still on her cheek. Finally Sally spoke.

"I-I-I have to go Jack." She said still holding the gaze. Jack broke the gaze as he looked down.

"O-Okay." He said as he slowly removed the hand from her cheek.

"Bye." She said as she stood up. She walked out the door, and down the staircase. Jack looked down at the keys on his piano. Suddenly he slammed his fists down on them.

"You are not in love with her Jack!" He told himself. "It was just a stupid song. Just a song."

**Yes! "Phantom of the Opera." I love that musical so I put a few songs in this chapter. Hope you like it! R & R!**


	7. Pacing

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I've never had so many reviews for one chapter! I was so happy! I would make a little smiley face using my key board, but it's kind of retarded and it won't let me. Sorry, I'm prattling… VOCAB WORD! Well here's my next chapter! Enjoy!**

Sally walked down the street toward the giant hill. She hadn't been up to the castle in two day, but she couldn't stop thinking about the last time her and Jack had met. He sang so beautifully, and played very well too. She remembered his deep voice hitting the notes perfectly. It sent chills down her spine. She began to climb the hill when she suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see Jessica, Karen, and McKenzie standing there.

"Oh hey guys." Sally said cheerfully. They just stood there and didn't say anything. "Is there something wrong?" She asked

"Sally ever since my sleep over, you've been going up to that castle." Jessica said. Sally became nervous she couldn't blow this secret.

"N-N-No I haven't." She said.

"Come on Sally don't lie to us." McKenzie said. "Margaret and I were talking the other day, and she told me she saw you go up there twice."

"Yeah, and I heard from three people you were going up there." Jessica said.

"And just two day's ago I saw you walking up there with my own two eyes." Karen said as she lifted a finger to her eyes.

"Sally what are you doing up there?" Jessica asked. _Oh crud._ Sally thought to herself.

"Uh, nothing." She said, but they weren't buying it. "Okay, okay. The truth is…..the truth is nobody's living, so I like to go up there and have a little 'me' time. You know kind of away from everyone." She said biting her lip. Suddenly thy all smiled.

"Oh I get!" Jessica said. "Just a place to hang out."

"Yeah!" Sally said

"Well we want to go up." They started to walk forward but Sally stepped in front of them.

"Y-You can't." Sally said

"Why not?"

"I-I-I haven't cleaned it in a while and…you know." She could once again tell they weren't buying it. "O-Okay we'll go up. Just let me run a head so I can get it straightened up a little."

"Okay." They all said.

"Great." Sally said putting on a fake smile. She then began to run up the hill. I've got to warn Jack!

**Meanwhile up at the castle…**

Jack was pacing once again in the huge living room of the castle. He had been pacing for almost two day's straight. He couldn't stop thinking about Sally. What were these feeling he was experiencing. He had never felt this way in his life. He had known depression, loneliness, and sadness, but never had he felt this way before.

_Look at yourself Jack! You're letting this girl run through your thoughts. Oh but how can I not. That voice, those eyes, that beautiful red hair…STOP IT! You don't love her! You don't love her!_ He told himself all these things as he continued to pace about the room. Meanwhile Lock, Shock, and Barrel were watching him from the door way.

"He's been doing that for two days." Lock said.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Barrel suggested. The three children rolled into the room. Jack didn't even look at them, he just kept pacing.

"Uh Jack, are you okay?" Lock asked. He said nothing he just kept pacing.

"Yeah, you've been pacing for a long time." Jack suddenly stopped and looked at the three children.

"I-I'm fine." He answered as he rubbed his sore skull. I just have a lot on my mind." He said. Shock looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"Alright you two out." She said.

"What?!" They said. "Why do we have to leave?"

"Because I need to talk to Jack."

"Why can't we talk to Jack?" They asked as she pushed the two out of the room.

"Because your not girls." She said, and with that she slammed the door. She then rolled back over to Jack who was still rubbing his head.

"Thinking about Sally huh?" She asked.

"Yeah….I mean NO….I mean how did you know." He asked pointing a finger down at her.

"You think a lot about people you love." Jack's eyes suddenly went dark.

"And what makes you think I'm in love with her?" He asked sternly.

"Oh come on it's so obvious." Jack became angry.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" He said with an angry tone. He then softened his tone a bit when he saw Shock back away.

"B-besides, even if I did love her….which I don't….but even if I did, she could never love me." He looked down at the ground as Shock moved towards the window. "I mean she's…she's kind, and gentle, and beautiful, and what am I? A monster." Shock looked at him for a moment s he looked down at the ground.

"So you think she's an angel basically."

"Yes." He whispered but he suddenly realized what he had said and turned to face Shock.

"NO. I-I didn't mean that."

"Don't' try to deny it." Shock said. Jack angrily turned away from her. Shock then looked out the window, and saw Sally running up the hill.

"Oh, speak of the angel, here she comes." Jack turned around to see Sally run through the door.

"JACK! JACK!" She said as she ran into him.

"Sally what is it?" He said in a worried tone.

"My friends…their coming…up the hill." She said trying to catch her breath. "I-I tried to stop them but they want to see the castle, and I couldn't tell them about you. YOU HAVE TO HIDE!" Jack looked around franticly.

"SHOCK! You take Lock and Barrel upstairs, and don't come out till I say it's safe." Jack said. Shock nodded and went through the doors.

"Jack, what about y…"

"Don't' worry about me." He said. "I'll hide, and you take your friends around and pretend like everything's normal, alright?" Sally nodded "Good." Suddenly there was a knock at the huge door.

"That's them! Hide!" She said, and with that Jack ran off. Sally opened up the door, and the three girls came in. Their eyes went wide.

"This is amazing." Karen said. "Sally this castle is so beautiful, and it looks so clean." She said as she looked into the floor, which showed her reflection.

"Yeah, well you saw it and now you can go." Sally said pointing to the door.

"Not so fast." Jessica said. "Sally why did you clean this place so well?" She asked.

"Well…I mean you- you can't relax in an unclean environment." Jessica gave her a weird look, but her attention soon turned to the long winding stair case.

"What's up there?" McKenzie asked.

"Noth…" But before she could even finish, the three girls were already running up the stair case. Sally sighed and started to run after them. They'll never find me up here. Jack said. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stair case. He jumped into a small dark corner next to the piano room. Soon the three girls reached the top of the stair case, and walked into the piano room.

"Oh what beautiful piano Sally!" Karen said. Sally walked in with them.

"Yes, and it's very clean too." Jessica said in a suspicious tone.

"It-It was here when I-I came up so I cleaned it up." She said.

"And yet you don't even know how to play the piano." Jessica said. Sally stood there not knowing what to say, while Jack peeked through the doorway trying to here what they were saying.

"And this rose looks as if it was picked freshly today, but you haven't been up her for two days." McKenzie said. Sally felt like she was under a spotlight, and Jack couldn't do anything but watch helplessly.

"I know what going on here." Jessica said. _Oh no._ Sally thought. _Here it comes._ Jack thought. He leaned against the door and closed his eye waiting to here it.

"You're seeing another guy up here!" She said as she pointed a finger at Sally. "You're cheating on Jet!" Sally sighed in relief but Jack froze where he stood. "The guy you're seeing knows how to play the piano and brings you roses!"

"I am not cheating on Jet." Sally said. "I have seen a guy but he's just a friend!" Sally said. Jack leaned in so he could here what they were saying.

"Is he cute?" McKenzie asked.

"He's…interesting looking." Sally said. _Well what would you expect her to say_? Jack thought.

"What's he like?" Karen asked.

"Oh, well he's wonderful to be around. He's smart, he's interesting to talk too, and he has a beautiful voice, and…."

As Sally continued to tell them about Jack, Jack stood there completely astounded. _She thinks I'm interesting to talk too, and she thinks I have a beautiful voice._ He just could believe it. He snapped back to reality.

"…and he's just a great guy." Sally finished up with. "Okay look, you saw the castle now can we go?"

"Alright, alright." They said. Jack quickly slipped into a dark crack so he couldn't be seen as the girls walked down. Finally they reached the entrance.

"Guy's I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Jet bout my friend, or anyone else." Sally said.

"Okay, we won't tell a soul." Jessica said. Sally smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to stay up here a little longer. You three head down." Sally said.

"Okay. See you later Sally." And they walked down the huge hill. Sally closed the big doors, and sighed in relief. Jack walked down the giant stair case.

"Oh Jack there you are! I'm so sorry, I really tried to stop them I…" Jack put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay Sally, I know you wouldn't try to have me found out." He said. Sally smiled a huge smile. "And thank you for coming up here to warn me." He said.

"Of coarse Jack. I wouldn't want you to be found. You're my friend." Jack couldn't help but smile at that comment. "Well I better go. Bye."

"Bye." He said. He slowly closed the two giant doors as she left. "Friend, Jack." He said. He liked it he smiled at the thought of him and Sally being friends, but he suddenly looked down. "But that's all you'll ever be." He said. He slowly walked out of the room, and into his bedroom. He needed a good sleep from all that pacing.

**NEW CHAPTER DONE! R & R!**


	8. Roses and Dreams

**Hello everyone! I am writing this chapter with three burnt fingers right now which really sucks. So I hope you don't think this chapter sucks! Enjoy!**

Sally walked down the street heading for the huge hill. She was still getting over the little fiasco that had happened a few days earlier. Her friends had almost found Jack when they went up to the castle. How terrible would that have been?! She reached the giant hill, when she suddenly felt her skirt being pulled on. She looked down to see two boys, and two girls.

"Hey kids." Sally said.

"Hi Sally!" They all said cheerfully

"We haven't seen you in forever." One of the little girls said.

"Yeah, why don't you play with us anymore?" The littlest boy asked.

"I've been…..uh, busy." She replied.

"Will, you play with us now? Pleeeeease?" The little girl pleaded. Sally looked down at puppy dog faces, and couldn't say no."

"Oh, alright." She said. The children squealed with joy as Sally began to twirl them around. Meanwhile a certain skeleton was watching Sally from the large window of the castle. Jack looked down to see Sally twirling a little girl in the air, as the other three children were pulling at her skirt begging for a turn. Jack couldn't help but smile as he leaned on the window. She seemed to almost glow in the bright sun. Suddenly Shock came up to the window and saw Sally as well.

"She sure is good with kids." Shock said.

"Yeah." Jack replied. He just kept staring at her.

"Jack?" Shock said. Jack didn't look her away; he just kept starring at Sally.

"Jack…." He still didn't reply.

"JACK!" She finally screamed, and he jumped in the spot where he stood.

"Uh, sorry Shock. I-I guess I just spaced out there for a second." He said. Shack raised an eyebrow.

"Right." She said, she began to roll away, until Jack called her.

"Shock wait!" Shock turned around. "I….I want to do something special for Sally, you know just as a thank you for helping me the other day, but I don't know what to do, and since you're a girl, I was wondering if…"

"…if I could tell you what girl's like."

"Yeah." Shock, thought for a moment.

"Candy is nice."

"No no, something special."

"Flowers are also kind of nice." Suddenly an idea popped into Jack's skull.

"Flowers…Thanks Shock." He said and with that he ran off. Shock just stood there confused.

"Boys."

**The next day…**

Sally pushed the huge doors open, trying not to make too much noise.

"Jack?" She called. Suddenly Jack appeared from the stair case. He had the hugest smile Sally had ever seen him have.

"Sally, you're here!" He said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday Jack. I tried to come, but the neighborhood kids wanted to play."

"It's alright Sally." He said still smiling.

"Anyway, Jack I'm sorry but this has to be a quick visit. I promised Jet we'd go out, and I've already missed a few dates, and…"

"Sally." He said interrupting her. "It's okay; I just have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. It's upstairs, so close your eyes." Sally closed her eyes, and tried to peek one open. "No peeking." He said. She closed her eye. "Now just follow me." He said. He took his long skeleton hand into her tiny hand and began to lead her up the stairs. Jack couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was. Finally they reached the top of the stair case, where their were two doors.

"Can I look yet?" Sally said.

"Not yet." Jack said. He gently pushed open the two doors and led Sally into the dark room. He brought her to the center of the room. The he went over to both windows and opened the curtains so that the room was filled with light.

"Okay. Now you can look." Sally slowly opened her eyes, but couldn't believe them. The whole room was filled with red roses. There must have been at least a dozen vases filled with roses. Sally went up and smelled one. She gently pulled it out to realize that all the thorns had been cut out as well.

"Roses my…"

"Your favorite." Jack finished. She turned around and starred at him. "You told me that day at the piano. See guys don't forget everything." He said with a smile.

"Oh Jack, you didn't have too do this." Sally said.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." Sally walked up to him with her beautiful smile. "You can come up here, and look at these roses anytime you wish. I'll water them for you everyday I'll make sure they get plenty of sunlight, I'll…" Suddenly without warning Sally placed a kiss on his cheek. He stopped talking and froze where he stood. When her lips pulled away, he could feel his cheek almost burning.

"Thank you Jack. I absolutely love it." She said.

"I-I-I'm glad you like it Sally." He said still not fully comprehending what had just happened. They just stood there for a moment, when Sally realized she had to leave.

"I have to leave Jack. Thank you so much for the roses. Their beautiful. She handed him the rose and quickly ran down the stairs. Jack glanced down at the rose in his hand. He then lifted his hand to his cheek where she had kissed it. He could still feel the tingling sensation. He leaned against the wall so he could hold himself up, seeing as how he thought he might collapse.

"Sh-she kissed me." He said to himself not believing it. "She wasn't afraid to kiss me." He said now smiling realizing that it wasn't a dream.

He walked over to the window to see Sally running down the hill. But his smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw a tall blonde boy rap his arm around Sally. He realized that it was Jet. He watched the two walk down the street together. He looked down at the rose as he angrily turned away from the window.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself. "I'm getting into way too deep. Besides shell never love me, yet she kissed my cheek." He said as he touched the cheek where she had kissed him. He suddenly became angry.

"HOW DARE SHE TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS!" He yelled angrily. "I HATE HER!" He through the rose he held to the ground, and stomped away. He stomped all the way up to the piano room. He walked over to the piano and slammed his fists down at the keys. He sat down in the seat and put his head down.

"I hate her…I hate her." He kept whispering to himself. Finally he drifted to sleep, and began to dream.

**In his dream…**

_Jack opened his eyes not knowing where he was. He looked around to find himself in a place that was completely white. He suddenly looked over and saw someone in the distance. He walked closer to find that it was Sally. She sat on a bench, her hair covered her face, and she held a single rose in her hand._

_"Sally." He said with a smile. He ran over to her, but as he stood a few feet away she turned her head towards him, and he could see tears rolling down her cheeks. He suddenly became worried. He ran over, and got on his knees, and held her hand._

_"Sally what's wrong?" He asked. She lifted her head up so he could see it._

_"You hate me." She said Jack felt like a knife had just gone through his non existent heart. He lifted a hand to her cheek, and caressed it gently._

_"Sally no, I don't' hate y…" Suddenly the rose in her hand began to wilt, and dry up._

_"You hate." She repeated again. Suddenly she started to fade away._

_"Sally no please! I-I didn't mean it! I…" But it was too late. Sally began to disappear along with the bench she sat on and the rose._

_"SALLY NO!" She was gone. Jack could feel the room going black as he lay there. "No." He whispered to himself. "NO!"_

"NO!" He said as he shot up from the piano. He looked around the room, realizing that he must have dozed off.

"It was just a dream." He said relieved. "More like a nightmare." Suddenly he remembered the rose. He quickly stood up, and ran down the stair case. When he reached the level he saw the rose exactly where he had thrown it. A few of the pedals had fallen off, but it still looked beautiful. He gently picked it up. He gently caressed the remaining pedals on the rose. He opened the two doors, and placed it in a vase. He walked out of the room, and took one last look at the room before he closed the door.

"I don't hate her." He said as he closed the doors.

**I hoped you all liked it! R & R!**


	9. Pain in Realization

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I didn't post a chapter last week. I was in Disneyland! For the first time ever I went on the NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS RIDE! IT WAS SO AWSOME! I went on 6 times! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_"Jack…" A soft voice called his name. "Jack…" It said again. He looked around the room, but there was no one to be found. He turned around once more and out of nowhere appeared Sally._

_"Sally?" He whispered softly. He looked down at her, and she smiled._

_"Hello Jack." She said. Jack slowly put his bony hand on her soft cheek. He stroked it gently. He stepped closer to her so that they were only a few inches apart._

_"Sally…I…I love you." He said calmly. She smiled a huge smile, as she leaned closer to Jack._

_"I love you too Jack." His eye sockets widened at the words. Jack and Sally slowly leaned in, as Jack wrapped his long arms around her. He pulled his lips to hers, and kissed her gently._

Suddenly Jack shot up from his bed. He breathed very heavily, and looked around the room. It had been a dream. He plopped his skull into his hands.

_Of coarse it was a dream!_ He told himself. _It could never really happen._

He stood up and walked out of his room rubbing his eye sockets. It had to have been 1:00 in the morning. He walked down the long winding staircase until he reached the huge living room. It seemed darker then usual. He plopped down into a huge chair, and once again held his skull in his head. He almost fell asleep again when he heard a voice.

"Hey Jack!" Shock said cheerily. Jack jumped from his seat at her cheery voice.

"You..."

"I scared you." Shock said. Jack suddenly straightened up.

"You STARTLED me." He emphasized.

"Whatever." Shock said. She rolled over to a drawer, and pulled out a large battery.

"Wait a minute! Why are you up so late?" Jack asked.

"My battery turned on by accident, so I have to put an almost dead battery in." She said. She slipped her old battery out and placed a new one in. "It should shut off any minute now." She said. "What are you doing up late…again? Having another dream about Sally?"

"How did you know I was having another dream about Sally?" He asked.

"I passed by your room, and you were whispering 'Sally' in your sleep." Jack looked at her angrily. He turned around and began to walk away.

"You know she has a boyfriend right?" Shock asked. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around so that he was facing her.

"I'm fully aware of that Shock." He said. He was trying to control his temper.

"I'm just telling you that if you tell her you love her, you might want to do it after they break up." His attempt to keep control of his temper was slipping away.

"For the last time, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" He screamed the last part of his sentence. Shock just stood there, and after a moment finally spoke.

"If you're not in love with her, why do you get angry when ever she brings up her boyfriend?" Jack was really angry now.

"Do you want to know why Shock? Because I don't have a good feeling about him. I mean if he cares about Sally so much, why does she always come up here?!"

"But you've never met him."

"That doesn't mean I can't hate him. I mean Sally has had to leave early 5 times, because that stupid Jet makes plans at the worst times, and she doesn't want to be late!" Shock just stood there as Jack continued.

"I don't love her, but the day those two break up will be the best day of my life!" Jack turned around and began to walk up the long winding staircase.

"You can't deny it forever Jack! You know you lo…" Suddenly Shock's head plopped down, and her glowing eyes went dark.

"Thank god for dead batteries."

**The next day…**

Sally was walking over to the large hill to go up and see Jack. She walked down the street when she heard someone call her name.

"SALLY!" The voice said. Sally turned around to see Jet.

"Jet." She said happily. He ran up and kissed her. "What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"This!" He said. He took out a test that had a 100 on it. "I aced my science test." Sally smiled.

"Oh Jet I'm so proud of you! I knew all that studying would pay off."

"Yeah, not to mention a little trip to Mr. Harpers desk, and answer sheet." Sally's huge grin quickly left her face.

"W-what? Jet did you cheat?"

"I prefer to think of it more as a study guide." Sally stepped away. "Oh come on Sally. If I didn't pass this test I wouldn't have been able to play on the football team." Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Jet that doesn't excuse you from cheating."

"Come on Sally don't make such a big deal out of this. It was just one test!"

"It is a big deal Jet. Cheating is cheating, and I can't believe that you would do it."

"You always have to make a big deal out of little things! Crystal didn't think it was a big deal!" He suddenly closed his mouth and Sally widened her eyes.

"W-what does Crystal have to do with any of this?" She asked. Jet rubbed the back of his head trying to answer the question.

"Nothing." He said. Suddenly Sally understood.

"Well, I guess the test isn't the only thing you cheated on." She said. Jet just stood there. "How could you Jet?"

"How could I?! HOW COULD YOU?! I heard from somebody that you've been going up to that castle almost everyday, and have been seeing someone."

_They promised they wouldn't tell_. Sally thought to herself. "I haven't been cheating on you Jet!"

"Oh sure Sally, like I'm supposed to believe that!"

"You should."

"Well I don't!"

"Well maybe we need to be apart for awhile!" Sally said.

"FINE BY ME!" He yelled, and with that the two stomped away from each other. Sally could feel tears slowly running down her cheeks. She started to walk home, when she remembered she'd promised she would meet Jack. She wiped the tears from her eyes hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Come on Sally. You don't want Jack to think anything is wrong." So she continued to wipe her face as she walked up the hill.

Meanwhile Jack was wondering into the gigantic living room looking and feeling more tired then he had ever felt before. He couldn't get back to sleep after what had happened last night.

"Come on Jack straighten up. You don't want Sally thinking anything is wrong do you?" Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "That must be her." He quickly walked over to the huge door expecting to see Sally's usual bright and happy face. But when he opened the door he saw a frown and rd eyes.

"Hi Jack." She said very plainly as she walked in. Jack closed the door behind her.

"Sally are you okay?" He asked. Sally turned around to face him.

"Oh, yes I'm fine." She replied. Jack walked over to her. He lifted her chin up with his bony finger.

"You don't look fine." He said.

"It's nothing. I just had a little fight with Jet that's all."

"What kind of fight."

"Jack really it's nothing. I don't want to put my problems on you." He gently wiped the two tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Sally…you can talk to me about anything." Sally couldn't help but smile a bit.

"O-okay." She said.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened." So Jack and Sally wondered the castle as Sally told Jack, what had happened. Jack didn't interrupt. He just walked along and listened carefully. Finally after walking and talking for an hour they ended up in the living room again.

"Jack I-I don't understand. Doesn't he know I wouldn't cheat on him? But I guess Crystal is smarter and prettier then I am. She looked down at the floor trying to hide her tears. Jack hated to see her like this. That idiot boy was blinder then a bat. He tilted her chin up and lowered his head so that they were eye level.

"Sally…there is no girl hat could be smarter or prettier then you." Sally felt more tears coming on. Jack noticed this, and took her into his arms. She cried into his bony chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay Sally. It's okay." He held her for what seemed like eternity, and he didn't want it to end, but she eventually broke away from the embrace.

"Oh, Jack I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do?" This was his chance. He could tell Sally to break up with this looser, and she would probably listen to him. He was about to say it, but then he looked into her said eyes. Those beautiful green eye's that he loved were now a dark grey. He knew what he had to do.

"Sally…I-I think that you need to talk to Jet. Sure what he did was bad, but he is probably very sorry. You should talk to him." Sally looked up at Jack, and knew he was right.

"Thank you Jack. You really are a good friend." She hugged him, and he enjoyed her arms around him for one last moment.

"I should go." She said.

"Goodbye Sally."

"Goodbye Jack." Sally walked out the door and ran down the huge hill. When she reached the bottom, she saw Jet leaning against a house. Sally walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Sally." He said. "I'm glad you're here. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right cheating was wrong, and I shouldn't have gone out with Crystal. I guess I was just feeling jealous. But you got to believe me Sally, I care about you."

"Thank you Jet." She said. The two hugged one another.

"Hey I have an idea." He said. "Your dad's not here for Christmas right?"

"Well he'll be back at about ten o'clock on Christmas Eve, but yeah he'll be at the convention for a while."

"Why don't we hangout at your place on Christmas? Just the two of us."

"I'd like that." Sally said.

"Great." He said, and the two kissed each other. Jack watched from his window as the two kissed. He sighed. Suddenly Shock appeared.

"I saw what happened." She said. Jack didn't say anything. "You could have told Sally to break up with him; you had a chance to break them up! She'd probably listen to you."

"I know." Jack said as he continued to stare out the window.

"Then why didn't you tell her to break up with him." Jack looked at Sally down at the bottom, as she laughed and smiled again, and he finally realized why he didn't do that.

"Because Shock…I…I love her." Shock's eyes widened. "And I only want the best for her." Jack slowly walked away from the window and up the staircase, not being able to see Sally and Jet together.

**HE LOVES HER! R & R!**


	10. A Dark Christmas Eve

**Hey everyone. Here's my new chapter!**

It was two days before Christmas! All year long children and adults had been waiting for it. Snow was falling, presents were being packaged, and Christmas trees were decorated. But for Sally and her father it meant he'd go to another convention and take home first place again.

"I'll miss you daddy." Sally said as she placed a scarf around her father's neck.

"Oh Sally, I'll be back by tomorrow." He said placing his hat on his head. "The convention shouldn't take that long."

"I just can't believe another year has gone by." She said.

"Me neither. Well I'm off. Be safe Sally. I'll be home soon." He opened the door, and a huge gust of wind blew into the house. The neighborhood was covered in a blanket of snow. The doctor and Sally shivered.

"Ooh it's cold." He said. "Make sure you bundle up when you go out Sally."

"I will daddy." She said as she smiled at her father's protectiveness.

"Bye Sally."

"Bye Daddy!" She waved good bye as her father got into the cab. It drove off, so she closed the door so that no more cold air would come in. She sat on her living room sofa and sighed. She had nothing to do. She would go and see Jet, but he was put in detention for chewing gum in the hallways. The cat came around and rubbed its head against her leg. She picked it up and gently placed it in her lap. She gently stroked its black fur and it purred at the wonderful feeling.

"What do you think I should do?" Sally asked the black cat. The only reply it gave was a meow. Sally sat and thought for a moment, and suddenly got an idea.

"I'll go see Jack!" She said. She quickly stood up gently placing the cat on the sofa. Grabbed her coat and scarf and headed up the hill. She opened the huge door expecting to see decorations, but found only a large cold castle.

"Jack?" She called. The tall skeleton man walked into the living room a bit surprised to see Sally.

"Oh, hello S-Sally." Jack said.

"Hello Jack." She said in her cheery voice. "Where are all your decorations?" Sally asked as she looked around the room.

"What decorations?" Jack asked. Sally stood there for a moment with a puzzled look on her face.

"Jack don't you know what today is?" Sally asked.

"Is this a trick question?" Jack asked

"Jack, its two day's before Christmas!"

"Sally, I…I haven't celebrated Christmas in almost 20 years. I don't have decorations or anything." He said.

"I'm…I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't be sorry about anything Sally. I-I just don't celebrate a lot of things." Sally felt bad about assuming that Jack celebrated Christmas. If only there was someway she could get him into the Christmas spirit. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Jack may I borrow Beauty?"

"My horse?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'll come back tomorrow and you'll see, and don't worry I have garage that's heated where she can stay." Jack thought for a moment, but he couldn't say no to Sally.

"I guess it would be okay." He said.

"Oh, thank you Jack." She said as she hugged him. "I'll be back tomorrow." She quickly ran out the castle to go get Beauty. Jack watched her leave. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"If only you knew how I feel about you." He whispered to himself. Suddenly Shock rolled into the room.

"Jack, are you alright?" Shock asked. Jack looked up to see Shock coming towards him.

"I'm fine." He said

"Okay." Shock and Jack hadn't really talked much since Jack told Shock how he felt about Sally. But he needed to ask Shock a question.

"Shock, I…I want to give Sally something for Christmas." He said. Shock stopped rolling away and turned around to hear Jack.

"What do you think I should give her?"

"Jack to be honest, I really don't know." She said. "You should just give her something special. Something from the heart." She said, and with that she rolled away. Jack stood there for a moment, with an idea in his skull. Something from the heart. He thought to himself. The heart. That's it!

Meanwhile Sally went to the stables where Beauty and Zero were.

"Come on Beauty." She said. She opened the door to let Beauty out. The horse hesitated at first, but when Sally petted her she knew she could be trusted. She slowly came out of the stable. Sally and she slowly walked down the hill. It seemed like the snow was coming down a bit harder, but eventually they made it back to Sally's house.

Sally took the large black horse into the garage. She also put some towels and a bowl of water out. The horse seemed comfortable.

"Get some wrest Beauty. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." The horse neighed, and Sally laughed as she closed the door.

**The next day…**

Sally led Beauty through town the next day. Many people starred at the horse. It wasn't every day that a horse was brought through town. Sally walked over to the Christmas tree selling stand.

"Stay here Beauty." Sally said. She tied her reigns to a gate, and ran to the stand.

"Is it too late to buy one?" Sally asked. The lady at the stand smiled.

"No. In fact we have a bunch of trees left over."

"Great." Sally looked at all the trees they had. She didn't think she'd find one until she came to the last one. It was almost one foot taller then Jack. It was still green, and it looked like a healthy tree. It was perfect.

"I'll take this one." She said.

"Great choice." The lady said. The lady wrapped up the tree for Sally so that it would stay fresh.

"So are you spending your Christmas with anyone special?" She asked. Sally looked up at her, and couldn't help but smile.

"Yes…yes I am." Sally said. "Have a merry Christmas."

"You too." Sally took the huge tree. She then attached a small sleigh to Beauty's reigns. She placed the tree on the sleigh.

"Come on Beauty, let's go see Jack!" So Sally led Beauty up the large hill. When they reached the top Sally placed the tree on the steps, and took Beauty back to the stables. She opened the door and let her.

"Thanks for your help Beauty." Sally said as she petted the horse one more time. She then ran back to the front door. She opened it and carefully pulled the tree inside.

"Jack…I'm here." He came out of the fire place room to see Sally with a huge tree. He stood there for a moment not really knowing what to say. He finally walked over and looked at the tree carefully.

"Sally how did you…I mean why did you…wow." He said. Sally giggled at his stuttering.

"I thought a tree might help you get into the Christmas spirit." She said. Jack smiled at Sally's kind gesture.

"Sally…thank you." He said.

"It was nothing Jack." They both just stood there for a moment not really knowing what to say to each other. Finally Sally spoke.

"Help me put it up Jack."

"A-Alright." So Jack, Sally and the kids help put the tree up.

"Nice tree." Shock said.

"Yeah, to bad we can't decorate the rest of the place." Jack said.

"Well your lucky I brought these." Sally said. She took two bags from behind her back. Jack looked inside to see many Christmas decorations. Jack laughed and smiled wondering why he was so surprised.

"Let's get started." Sally said. So for hours the kids, Jack, and Sally decorated. They hung up wreaths, stockings and even a few ornaments.

"Something is still missing." Sally said. Jack had an idea. He ran over to a drawer, and after a little searching pulled out a huge star.

"It's the only ornament I have." He said. He had to reach the very top of the tree with his long arms. He as carefully as he could placed the star at the top of the tree.

"There." He said. "Perfect." Sally chuckled. The two looked around the room. It was lit with beautiful candles, wreaths were everywhere and the tree looked wonderful. They stood and admired their were. Then Sally remembered something.

"Jack. You don't by chance have a phone do you?" She asked.

"A very old one. It's in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Sally ran into the kitchen. She remembered she was going to call her father and see if he was home yet. She looked at the phone and it was very old. The kind you had to spin the dial with your finger. Sally dialed her father's cell number. It rung twice before it was answered.

"_Hello?_" He answered.

"Daddy, it's me Sally. Are you home yet?" She asked.

"_I'm sorry Sally, but I won't be home tonight."_

"Why not?"

"_Have you looked outside? The snow is really coming down. I'll try to get home as soon as I can, but chances are it won't be till tomorrow."_

"Oh, uh okay daddy." She said with a disappointed voice.

"_I'm sorry Sally. Try to have a nice Christmas Eve, okay?_"

"Okay daddy. I'll try." She hung up the phone and walked back into the room very disappointed. Jack was still admiring the tree when he turned around to see Sally. She looked very sad,

"Sally, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing Jack. My father just can't make it home tonight because of the bad weather." She said.

"Oh, Sally I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not a big deal." She said, but Jack knew Sally better then that. He wanted so much to make her feel better. Then he remembered something.

"Uh, here maybe this will cheer you up." He reached to one of the shelves and grabbed a wrapped package.

"I was going to give it to you later, but I think now is better." He said. He handed the package to Sally.

"Oh Jack, I didn't get you anything." She said.

"Believe me Sally; you have given me so much already." He said with a smile. "Go on open it." Sally untied undid the wrapping, and came to a mall white box. She opened the box and gasped. There was a gold chain. It was shined, and it looked brand new.

"It's for you're heart necklace. You said you needed a new chain so….you know." Sally was astounded. She took her necklace off and carefully took off the old chain. She placed it next to her coat. She slipped the new one on, and placed it around her neck.

"It looks nice." Jack said. Suddenly Sally wrapped her arms around Jack.

"It's the best gift ever." She said. "Thank you so much Jack." He returned her embrace enjoying every moment of it. Suddenly the three children rolled in the room. Only Jack saw them for Sally was facing the other way. They all started chuckling. Jack became very confused. Until all three of them pointed up. Jack looked up and saw mistletoe.

_I'll kill you!_ He mouthed to them. They quickly rolled away, and Jack kept glancing up. Sally noticed this, and moved away from the hug.

"Jack is something wrong?"

"What? No. No nothings wrong." He said but he couldn't help but glance up again. To his horror, Sally looked up as well, and understood.

"Oh, mistletoe." She said.

"Y-Yeah. But it's just a plant. It's not like every time two people are under it they **have** to kiss. It's not like it has to hap…" He couldn't even finish his sentence, for Sally stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He stood there for a moment not really knowing what to say. Sally just stood there as well, and even blushed a little. They looked at each other for a moment, and Sally felt something inside of her stir. It was something she had never felt before, but the two quickly came back to reality.

"I…I should go." She said. She began to walk away.

"Sally wait." Jack said calmly as he gently grasped her arm. She couldn't help but shiver at his touch.

"I…I don't want you to spend Christmas Eve by yourself, and I don't want you at your house alone." He said. Sally turned around waiting for him to finish.

"W-we have plenty of guest rooms, and I if you wanted to you could stay in one." Sally's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh, Jack could I really."

"Yeah, if you wanted to."

"Of course I want to. Let me just run down the hill and get some things."

"Okay." She opened the door, and she felt the freezing cold air hit her. It was like a blizzard outside.

"Sally are you sure you'll be okay out there?" He asked very concerned.

"I'll be fine Jack. I'll be back in 20 minutes." So she ran down the hill. Jack closed the door, and leaned against it. He slowly sank to the floor, touching his lips. He felt happier then he had felt in a long time. He smiled remembering her lips on his. It had only happened for a second, but it had felt like an eternity.

Meanwhile Sally was trying to get through the snow. She had never seen a snow storm this bad before. She finally managed to reach her house. But when she got there something didn't feel right. The whole house was dark. She tried to switch the light on but it wouldn't go on.

"The power must be out." She said.

"I know." Said a voice. Sally turned around to see Jet sitting in the dark.

"J-Jet. You scared me."

"Good." He said. Sally was very confused. Suddenly she remembered why he was there.

"Oh, Jet I'm so sorry. I totally spaced. I was just up at the…the…"

"The castle." He finished in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry I…I was just reading." He didn't buy it though

"Your were seeing 'him' again weren't you."

"Him?" Sally questioned.

"HIM! THE GUY YOU'VE CHOSEN OVER ME!" He yelled as he stood up. Sally shrank back in fear.

"TELL ME SALLY, WHAT"S HE LIKE! IS HE TALL DARK AND HANDSOME? IS HE ROMANTIC? IS HE?!" Jet was yelling now at the top of his lungs, but Sally found the courage to speak.

"Jet, you are putting this way out of proportion, and are loosing your temper for no reason! I'm not seeing anyone el…" Sally couldn't finish her sentence because of what happened next. Jet's hand came up and slapped her right across the face. Sally fell to the floor. She reached up and touched her sore face and felt a blood trickle down her cheek. She backed up against the wall completely terrified as Jet came down to her eye level. His eyes were dark and frightening. He grabbed her face to make sure she would look at him.

"Now if I hear that you EVER go back to that castle again bad things are going to happen Sally. Bad things. Understand?" Sally didn't do anything for a moment, for she was crying.

"UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled at her. She nodded her.

"Good." He said. He took his hand away, opened the door and walked out. Sally felt tears pouring down her face. She sat there backed against the wall, and just cried. _Why Jet?_ She thought. _Why?_ Suddenly she remembered Jack. She needed to go see him. He would help her.

She grabbed her coat and opened the door to find that the weather had gotten worse. She grabbed a long black cloak for extra warmth and headed out. It was very difficult to climb the large hill. The wind was blowing harder then Sally had ever seen it. She was half way up when she realized this wasn't safe. She would have to wait till tomorrow to see Jack. She turned around, but the ground was so slippery.

She slipped and hit her head. She became unconscious. She laid there in the snow; with know one to help her.

**SALLY! OH NO! Wow long chapter. R & R.**


	11. Love

**Hey everyone! Enjoy my next chapter!**

Jack was pacing back in and forth in the giant living room while Lock, Shock , and Barrel just lounged around. He was beginning to worry about Sally. She had said she would be back in 20 minutes, and 30 minutes had passed. He knew it was only ten minutes, but still something didn't feel right.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Why are you so worried?" Shock asked.

"It's just not like Sally to be late, and the weather outside is just so bad…"

"So she's late by ten minutes. It's not a big deal. She's probably just getting a few more things."

"Yeah she probably is." But Jack still couldn't help but worry. He kept waiting, and soon 10 minutes turned into 20 then 30, and soon 40. Before he knew it Sally was an hour late. He was very worried now.

"That's it I'm going out to look for her!" He said.

"Jack, the snow storm was probably too strong and she just turned around and went home." Shock said.

"Probably, but I just want to make sure. The snow storm is really bad, and if something's happened to her…I just want to go look."

"But what if somebody sees you?" Lock asked

"Nobody except Sally would be out in this storm. I don't think I'll get seen." Jack pulled the door open, and the freezing air hit them all.

"I'll be back soon." He said. He closed the door behind him. He had never gone out the front door before, for fear of being seen, but he needed to see if Sally was out there.

"SALLY?" He called. "SALLY ARE YOU OUT HERE? SALLY?" He kept calling her name listening for a response. It was almost impossible to see anything through the snow storm. He called her name for ten minutes. Maybe Shock was right. Maybe she did head home. He thought to himself. He was just about to head back for the castle, when he looked in the distance. He saw something black lying in the snow.

He walked over to it, not sure what it was. It seemed to be hidden by a large black cloak. He kneeled down and removed the cloak to see what it was. It was Sally. Jack couldn't believe it. Her once beautiful light skin was now a pale blue. It seemed as though she was barley breathing. He also saw a cut on her cheek. The snow had dried it up, but there was one drop of frozen blood on her cheek. Oh no.

He placed his arms around her and gently lifted her up. He tried to cover her up as much as possible with her black cloak.

"Don't worry Sally, you'll be okay." He said. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he needed to reassure himself. He carried her up the hill through the snow storm. They finally reached the huge castle. Jack pushed the giant door open as Lock Shock and Barrel rolled into the room.

"So did you find…..WHOA!" Shock said as she saw a pale blue Sally. But Jack paid no attention to their expressions. He was only concerned with helping Sally.

"Shock you start a fire. Barrel get me some pillows. Lock get me some blankets, a wash clothe and some hot water. HURRY!" He said. He carried Sally into the fire place room. Shock quickly started a fire. As Jack gently placed Sally on the floor, Barrel placed a pillow under her head, and Lock placed a warm blanket over her, and handed Jack a wash clothe and hot water.

"We'll leave you alone." Shock said, as she closed the doors to the room. Jack dipped the wash clothe into the hot water, and gently went over Sally's cut with it, wiping the blood away.

He placed another blanket on her, trying to keep her as warm as possible.

"Please, please be okay." He whispered. He stared at her and tried to imagine a life with out Sally. For 20 years he had been alone, and then Sally came along. She made it worth while to live. Without her, he wouldn't even want to be alive. He held back a tear trying to stay strong.

Soon Sally's normal skin color began to return, and she seemed to take more breaths. Her eye's slowly opened. She looked up to see Jack.

"J-Jack?" She asked unsure of where she was.

"Yes Sally, it's me." He said reassuring her.

"Wh-What happened?" She said trying to remember.

"You were late coming, so I went out to look for you, and I found you lying in the snow." He said. He looked down at her as she struggled to remember what happened. She looked so helpless.

"Sally, don't you ever scare me like that again." He said still holding back tears. "I thought I'd lost you." Now Sally could feel tear coming on.

"Oh, Jack." But she couldn't hold them back like Jack could, so she began to cry.

"Oh, Sally don't cry, please don't cry." He said. He sat down next to her, took her into his arms and cradled her. She cried into his chest and he put his head on top of hers saying trying to comfort her with his words.

"It's okay Sally. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe now." He whispered these words too her, and continued to try and comfort her. But his eyes traveled back down to the scar on her cheek.

"Sally how did you get that scar?" Sally raised her hand and gently touched her cheek. She felt the scar. Suddenly her memory came flooding back to her. She remembered feeling Jet's hand coming a cross her face. One of his nails scratching her causing her to bleed.

"I-I guess I got it when I fell." She tried to say calmly.

"But there were no rocks or trees where you fell. How could you have gotten it?" Sally bowed her head down not knowing what to say. Jack lifted her head up and looked at her.

"Sally how did you get this scar?" He asked again. Suddenly Sally's tears began to pour down again. Jack held her closer, as she cried into his chest.

"Oh Jack. I-I just went down to get some things a-a-t my h-h-house. I went down and found Jet there. I had f-f-forgotten about our date, and he was really angry. He accused me of having another boyfriend and seeing him up here. I tried to tell him it wasn't true but he wouldn't listen, so he…." Sally couldn't say it.

"Sally, what did he do?" Jack asked. Sally closed her eyes. She said it barley above a whisper.

"H-He….he hit me." Jack couldn't believe it. The boy who Sally would leave his castle early to go see, hit her.

"Then he left." Sally continued. "And I needed to see you, because I knew you would help me, so I went up the giant hill. But the wind was too strong, so I tried to turn back, but I fell, and I guess you found me." She said. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Jack was still trying to understand what Sally had told him.

"He hit you?" He asked to make sure he had heard right. Sally nodded. Suddenly Jack became angry. How dare that boy hit Sally.

"Don't worry Sally. I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll…." He clenched his fists, and Sally became frightened.

"Jack, please don't get angry. I don't want to see you angry." She pleaded. Jack lowered his temper, almost forgetting how scary he could be when he was angry.

"I'm sorry Sally. I'm just so…I mean I don't understand how anybody could hit you. I mean he hit you, and I thought I was supposed to be…well the monster."

"Jack, your not…" But he interrupted Sally as he continued to talk.

"I mean you talk about him, and you would think he loved you. I love you, and I would never…." The words just slipped out. Jack stopped talking when he realized what he had said. Sally widened her eyes not knowing what to say.

"Sally I…I mean…" But the words wouldn't come out. "I'm sorry." He finally said. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Jack." She said as she grabbed his hand. She pulled him back down. Sally looked at him for a moment.

"Jack you…you love me?" He didn't speak for a moment, but when he looked up he saw a beautiful angel glowing in the fire place.

"Yes." He whispered. He looked up at her, and realized he could hide it no longer.

"Oh Sally, I love you so much." He said. "I love everything about you." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek, and the other on her hair. "I love your long red hair, your beautiful green eyes, your smile, and your wonderful voice. And I am a fool for it." He said as his hands shrank back and he looked down at the floor.

Sally placed her small hands under his chin and pulled it up so she could look at him.

"Jack I…I love you too." Jack's eyes shot open. This had to be dream. It just had to be, but no it wasn't. He could feel her warm hands on his skull.

"I…I just…when I'm around you I feel something I've never felt before. Like that day at the piano, your voice was so beautiful, and the roses you gave me, and when we kissed under the mistletoe it just felt so right…and when Jet was hurting me, I kept thinking of you whishing you had been down there, because I knew you would have protected me. I love you; I guess it just took me a while to figure it out." Jack sat there for a moment, and with out warning, took Sally into his arms and held her close too him.

"You love me." He kept saying as he kissed the top of her head. Sally snuggled in his arms.

"Yes." She said. Then Sally pulled apart from him for a moment. They looked at each other. They slowly leaned in and kissed. Jack had never felt anything like it before and he didn't want it to end. He pulled her closer to him, as they continued their kiss. Eventually thought they pulled apart, and when they did a single tear rolled down Jack's cheek.

"Jack you're…"

"I'm sorry." He said as he wiped the tear away. "It's just…I've never been loved like this before. Never." He said as he continued to stare at her. She was so beautiful, and wonderful. He pulled her in for one more kiss. He held her very tightly, but she showed no resistance to the kiss. They broke apart slowly.

"My angel." He whispered once they broke apart. Sally couldn't help but smile. She liked it a lot better then 'baby'. Suddenly Sally shivered a little.

"I…I should get you up too your room." He said.

"Okay." Sally said in return. She was about to stand up, but before she could Jack picked her up in his arms, and carried her. She clutched onto him. She loved being so close to him.

He opened a door, and took her into a room. He gently laid her down on the bed.

"There" he said. Sally couldn't help but smile.

"Jack I know this will sound a bit childish, but…will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course." He lay down next to her. She snuggled next to him, and felt her heart beat so fast as she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head one last time. He couldn't believe that he held the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms.

"I love you Sally."

"I love you too Jack." And with that the two fell asleep.

**R & R!**


	12. A Battle and Idea

**Hey everyone! Still not much to say except…HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I'm going to Kansas like last year to see my grandparents! Ah good old Kansas. That's where I started my first fanfic almost exactly one year ago. But anyway, I'm flying Christmas Eve! If I see Jack I'll say 'HI'! for all you guys! Well here's my next chapter.**

Jet and his two friends sat in his living room, drinking beer. His parent's were out of town as well so he wouldn't get caught, but he had had so much beer that he was officially intoxicated.

"I don't understand how she could cheat on me! ME!" He said to his two friends who were also intoxicated.

"I mean I'm on the football team, I'm popular, and every girl in school wants me! What more could you ask for?!" He said as he took another sip of beer.

"Forget about her!" One of his friends said.

"Yeah!" The other one said. "There's plenty of other rich fish in the sea!" And his two friends started to laugh uncontrollably, but Jet still remained furious.

"No." He said, with much anger and darkness in his voice.

"Nobody cheats on Jet Murk and gets away with it! Come on! Were going to pay Sally another visit." He said as he opened the door. The snow storm had stopped, and the three walked very unsteadily to the car. Jet drove, since it was his van, but he didn't drive well. He even hit a mail box on his way to Sally' but they finally arrived, and luckily because it was so late nobody was out, so nobody got hurt by his wreckless driving.

He and his two drunken friends opened Sally's door not even knocking. When he opened it the room was still dark, and nobody seemed to be home.

"Why I am I not surprised?" He said. "She must have gone up to that damn castle again to see her new boyfriend." He was officially mad. He was going to settle this once and for all.

"Come on! I know where her father keeps his gun." Jet walked up to a large desk. Not even caring what mess he made. He pulled the drawer open letting it and its contents fall to the ground. He bent down and searched through the papers, and other junk that had fallen onto the floor until he found what he was looking for. He held the gun in his hand checking to see if it had bullets in it.

"Good." He said. "Now let's go up to that castle." He slammed the door to Sally's house and began to walk until his friend spoke.

"Shouldn't we take the van?" He asked.

"NO IDIOT! It'll make to much noise. I want to…surprise Sally." He said as he smiled evilly. So the three began to climb the giant hill. It was much easier for them then it was for Jack and Sally since the storm had cleared up. When they reached the top they looked at the huge castle. Jet went up and pushed the huge doors open.

"HELLO! ARE YOU HERE SALLY?!" He said sarcastically, as if he already knew that she was there.

"SALLY?!" He kept screaming. Jack heard the loud noises and stood up, waking Sally as well.

"J-Jack?" She said yawning. "What is it?" She said sitting up.

"Ssh." He said gently. Sally remained silent until she heard the loud voice too.

"SALLY?!" It screamed. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She quickly jumped up and tiptoed to the door. She peeked out from the door with Jack right behind her.

"COME ON OUT SALLY! I JUST WANT TO MEET YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND!"

"Jet." She whispered. Jack pulled Sally towards him. He held her close trying to comfort her as Jet continued to shout.

"He must have gone too my house, and found that I wasn't there." She said. Suddenly Lock. Shock and Barrel rolled in. They too had heard the loud voices and had woken up.

"W-What's going on?" Shock said in a tired voice.

"Shock, you take Barrel, and Lock upstairs, and don't come out till I tell that it's safe." He said trying to whisper.

"But wh…"

"Go!" So Shock took Lock, and Barrel upstairs while Jack and Sally tried to figure out what to do.

"Jack we can't stay here forever. Eventually he'll go searching through the castle. Jack knew she was right. He held his skull for a moment, and suddenly had an idea.

"Sally, you have to promise me whatever happens to me, you will stay right here, promise?"

"Jack I…"

"Promise?" He said again. But she didn't have time too answer. Jack heard Jet coming closer to the staircase, so he ran over to the balcony.

"Who's there?!" Jet said seeing something move. He couldn't make out what it was though because it was so dark.

"LEAVE!" Jack said, hoping it might scare them off. One of Jet's friends took a flashlight and pointed it at the mysterious creature. They couldn't believe their own eyes as they looked a upon a tall skeleton.

"J-J-Jet…it's a sk-sk-skeleton." His friend managed to stutter out. But Jet being too determined and drunk didn't care.

"I know what it is!" He yelled at his friend. He began to climb the staircase, and not knowing what else to do his two friends followed him.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Jack said again. So Jet took his gun out and shot it twice. Both bullets hit Jack breaking two ribs on his left side. It was incredibly painful. He collapsed on his knees and clutched his chest. Sally was horrified, but stayed where she was, which wasn't far from Jack.

Jet reached the top of the staircase, where Jack laid, and looked down at him with disgust.

"SO SALLY IS THIS YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?!" He yelled still not knowing where Sally was.

"THIS FREAK OF NATURE?!" He said as he kicked Jack in the chest. Jack tried to stay strong, but let out a gasp of pain. Sally couldn't take much more of this.

Jet then bent down, and looked at him straight in the eye socket.

"Where is Sally?" He asked Jack.

"I…I don't know what your talking about." Jack managed to say. Jet let out a small chuckle, and then he kicked Jack again. Sally was on the verge of tears.

"I'll ask you one more time. WHERE IS SALLY?!" Jack didn't answer, and Jet was furious. His two friends held Jack up by his bony arms, and Jet began to kick him unmercifully. Sally couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!" She screamed as she ran out from behind the door.

"Sally…no." Jack tried to say.

"JET STOP!" She screamed as she hit Jet on the back tying to stop him. He turned around smiling evilly, and grabbed Sally by the wrist before she could hit him again.

"There you are."

"Jet stop! Just leave him alone!" She begged him.

"I was right all along." He said completely ignoring her.

"You were seeing someone else up here!"

"You hurt me, and you never loved me!" She screamed trying to get free of his grip.

"But Jack never hurt me, and he was always there for me, and he loves me…and I love him." Jet was really mad now.

"HE'S A MONSTER!" Jet shouted.

"The only monster I see here Jet is you." Jet couldn't control his temper any longer. He slapped Sally again, causing her to fall to the floor. Jack felt a flame with in him begin to grow, as he watched Jet bend down to eye level with Sally. He grabbed her by the face again making sure she would look at him.

"We are going back to town, and pretending like this never happened." He said to her, but Sally shook her head.

"No." She said. He slapped her again, and Jack was now furious as well. He punched both of Jet's friends out, so they would let go of him. He ran over, and grabbed Jet by the neck. He dangled him over the balcony tightening the grip around his neck.

"Let me go! Please! I'll do anything! I'll leave Sally and you alone, just please let me go." Jet pleaded. But Jack's eye sockets only got darker and his grip around his neck only tightened. Then he heard Sally's voice.

"Jack no. He's not worth it." Jack looked at Jet pleading for mercy, and knew that Sally was right. He didn't have it in him too kill Jet, no matter how much he hated him. He brought Jet back over to the other side of the balcony, and dropped him to the floor. He bent down to his eye level.

"Leave." Jack said." Then he ran over to Sally and held her close too him.

"Sally are you okay?" He said gently touching her cheek.

"I'm okay." She said. Looking up at Jack she couldn't help but smile a little and neither could he. But her smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw Jet coming straight for them.

"Jack look out!" She said. Jack turned around, and saw Jet. He quickly took Sally and him out of the way. Jet ran straight into the balcony. He had no balance because he was still drunk. HE fell over the balcony, and Jack, Sally, and his two friends heard a horrible crack. Jack looked over the balcony, still holding Sally to find Jet's head completely twisted around. He was dead. Sally couldn't bear to look.

"Oh my god." Jet's two friends said. "Let's get out of here, and get help." They said. The two ran down the stair case, and out the door. Jack and Sally also ran down the stair case, and into the giant living room. They looked out the window to see the two running around the neighborhood screaming for help.

"Everyone's going to come up here Jack. They'll find you." She said holding back tears.

"Maybe…maybe it's better that way."

"Don't say that!" Sally said crying into his chest. "I love you." Suddenly they could here people coming up the hill, and Sally formed a plan in her mind.

"Jack hide." She said.

"What?"

"Just hide I have an idea." She said. Jack listened to Sally and hid in the shadows hoping whatever she had in mind would work. People started to enter the castle, including her father.

"Dad?" He looked up and saw Sally.

"Sally?"

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"The snow storm cleared up, and I got a ride home, what are you doing here?" Sally was about to answer when a horrible scream came from a women. She had seen Jet's body laying there in a pool of blood.

"We told you!" Jet's two friends said as they entered the castle. "A skeleton killed him! We saw it!" Everybody began too talk, until Sally yelled and got their attention.

"EVERYONE! There was no skeleton. Jet thought I was cheating on him, and came up here with these two to find out who, but I wasn't cheating on him, I was just…reading. He was drunk though and lost his balance, and…" Sally burst out into tears trying to convince them all.

"But we saw the skeleton!" The two boys said.

"You two are drunk as well." Sally said pointing at them. Two people from the hospital ran up to Jet, and put him on a rolling bed, place a tarp over him so nobody could see him. They took him away, and the police came, and took the two boys away. In 15 minutes everyone had left, except Sally's father.

"Come on Sally let's go. You've had an upsetting night." He grasped her hand and started to take her out.

"Sally wait!" Jack said as he came out of the shadows. Sally's father turned around to see the tall skeleton.

"Sally I think we should tell your fath…"

"Get behind me Sally!" Her father said. He then took out a knife from under his wheel chair that he always kept for protection. He started to roll towards Jack.

"Dad no!" Sally screamed as she jumped in front of Jack. Her dad stopped rolling his wheelchair and put his knife down.

"Jack is good daddy. He's good." Her father just sat there for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Sally how…I mean when….I mean…"

"It's a long story dad."

"Well I'm listening." So Jack and Sally told her father the whole story. From the slumber party to where they all were now.

"So do you believe us?" Sally asked.

"Well, I guess I must seeing as how the evidence is right in front of me." He said as he pointed to Jack. Sally couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Do you really love my daughter?" He asked as he looked at Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Sally looking her right in the eye.

"Yes, I do." He said, and Sally smiled a huge smile.

"Well then, I guess that's that." He said with a small smile. "Sally I'll wait for you outside." He said, and he rolled out of the huge room. As soon as he left Sally jumped up in excitement.

"He likes you." She said. "Oh Jack this is wonderful! Now that he knows about you I can come too see you more often. We won't have to hide from him, we…" But she stopped, as she saw the sad look on Jack's face.

"Jack what is it? What's wrong?"

"Sally…I…I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said. Sally died inside as she heard those words. She turned away from Jack.

"I see." She said sadly tears now falling from her eyes. "You don't love me." Jack through his arms around Sally and turned her so that she was facing him.

"No Sally. Don't you ever think that I don't love you. There is nothing I love more in this universe then you." He said as he wiped away her tears.

"Then why…"

"Because Sally, we could never be together…and you know that. It would take a miracle." She let a few more tears pour down her face.

"Sally listen to me. You are going to get older, and you're going to have many beautiful children who are like you, and your going to die an old woman peacefully in your sleep." She looked up as Jack said these things.

"But I want to do that with you Jack."

"You can't do that with me. We can never have a life together." Sally looked down at the floor.

"I know." She whispered. Jack held her tight, then took her by the hand and led her out of the castle. Her father waited for her just down the steps.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said sadly.

"Goodbye Sally." Jack said. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I will always love you." He whispered. Sally looked up at him.

"Jack I…I…" She couldn't say anything. She burst into tears. She ran down the steps, and cried into her father's shoulder. As she cried her father looked up and down at Jack examining him. He then pulled Sally away from him holding her shoulders.

"Sally do you really love him?" He asked. Sally looked at Jack behind her, with his sad eye sockets.

"Yes dad, I really love him." Her father sighed for a moment, and rubbed his head. Finally he spoke.

"I have…an idea."

**Super long chapter! Well anyway…HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! R & R!**


	13. The Story Ends

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever! I have an explanation. I was going to update my story on the 5th 0f 2007 because that was the anniversary of when I posted the first three chapters to my first story on but my stupid computer when on the fritz so I wasn't able to do anything on it for a week. So when my anniversary passed, I thought I might as well wait one week into my anniversary to post the last chapter to my story! So exactly one year and one week ago I posted the first three chapters for my first story! I also have a little more news down at the bottom. Well I say it for the millionth time…I hope you all enjoy my chapter!**

Sally paces back and forth in the hallway. Both Jack and her father were inside the room that Jack had shown Sally when she had first come…the workshop.

Sally hadn't seen Jack for a month. She had been helping her father try to create a skin for Jack. They finally got something, and were putting it to the test. But Sally was becoming worried. They had been in the workshop all for at least 10 hours. Sally had been pacing all night not able to sleep.

_What could be taking them so long?_ She thought to herself. She continued to pace until she felt a small cold hand clutch hers. She looked down to see Shock. She starred at her for a moment until Shock spoke.

"He's going to be okay Sally." She said softly.

"I-I know Shock." She said with a heavy sigh. "I'm just…nervous is all." Suddenly the door opened. Her father rolled out on his wheel chair. He looked at Sally for a moment before he spoke.

"Well it took one month to create, and 10 hours to apply, but I think we've done it." He said. Sally stopped breathing for a moment. Her father rolled out of the doorway, and Sally could now fell her heart skipping a beat. Then she froze, as someone walked out of the doorway.

It was a man. He was thin, but muscular. He had jet lack hair, and green eyes like her own. He looked at her for a moment, but she remained still.

"S-Sally." He said. She recognized the voice, but she couldn't believe who it was. He took a step towards her, and she took a step back still not able to believe.

"S-Sally, it's me." He said as he walked up to her. "It's me." He whispered. He raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek, as he had done many other times. She smiled at his touch the touch of his skin, and he smiled back.

"It is you." She whispered. "It is you…Jack." She felt a tear run down her cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. He lowered his head and gently kissed her. He took her into his arms, as the two held the kiss. It was the most wonderful kiss of their lives. They finally let go from a lack of air. Jack looked into Sally's eyes, and he himself felt like crying. Suddenly they snapped back to reality when Sally's father made a coughing noise.

"Oh…Oh thank you sir. Thank you." Jack said. Sally's father smiled.

"I'm not all who is to be thanked. Your inventor came up with most of the plans for your skin. Sally and I just put it all together."

"Still, there is nothing I could do to show you how grateful I am for what you have done for me." He said as he looked at Sally.

"There is one thing," He said. Jack turned to look at him as he spoke again. "Take care of my daughter. She's all I have left."

"Don't worry sir. I plan on it." Sally couldn't help but smile. But she suddenly remembered something.

"Jack if you're going to come live down in the town, what will happen to Lock, Shock, and Barrel?"

"Who?" Her father asked.

"Us." He heard a young girl's voice say. Her father turned around to see three robot children.

"I'm Lock."

"Shock."

"And I'm Barrel." Her father was amazed.

"Astounding." He said as he looked at the robotic children. "Tell me do you kids like creating things, and are you good at putting things together?" He asked

"Yes!" They all answered.

"Well how would you like to be my lab assistants?"

"Really? You mean it?" Shock asked.

"Yes."

"We'd love to!" She said.

"Alright! Experimenting!" The two boys said.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" The doctor said. "Now here's what I was thinking for my next invention…", and Sally chuckled as the four left already discussing what the new invention would be, but she quickly turned her attention back to Jack.

"Isn't this wonderful?" She asked.

"It's more then wonderful." He replied. "I said it would take a miracle, and you made one." He said gently kissing her forehead. "I love you Sally."

"I love you too Jack and I think this is the beginning of a beautiful new life."

"I couldn't agree more." He said, and with that the two embraced one another, and….

"And they lived happily ever after. Right Grandma?" The small child asked her grandma.

"Yes Lucy and they lived happily ever after." The old woman replied. She was very old indeed. She was thin, had long gray hair, and sat in her rocking chair looking down at her four grandchildren.

"But grandma," one of the two boys said, "How do you know all of this?" She removed her glasses to reveal big green eyes.

"Because I…I was there." She said calmly. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"That must be your mother," She said pointing to one of the girls and one of the boys, "And your aunt." She finished as she pointed to the other two children.

"I'll get it grandma." The eldest boy said. But when he opened the door it wasn't his mom that was there.

"GRANDPA!" He shouted.

"Oh there's my big boy." He said as he scooped the boy into his arms and swung him around.

"Grandpa!" The other kids cried as they ran up to him.

"Oh man," He said as he put the boy down. "I'm getting to old for this."

"Grandpa, grandpa," The littlest girl said as she tugged on her grandpa's shirt. "Grandma told us a story about a girl and a skeleton." Suddenly the old man's head shot up, and he looked at his wife.

"Oh she did?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The eldest boy exclaimed. "It was awesome!"

"It was so romantic." Said the other girl

"Yeah, it's a good story alright." He said keeping eye contact with his wife. Then the door bell rang again.

"I'll get it," said the old man. He opened it, and a woman stood there.

"Hey dad." She said as she hugged her father.

"Hey Judy, how are you?" But before she could answer the four kids ran towards her.

"Mommy, mommy!" Two of them said.

"Oh hi kids. Come on it's time to go home. You two as well." She said pointing to the other two children.

"Okay aunty." They replied.

"I CALL THE FRONT SEAT!"

"NO WAY YOU GOT IT LAST TIME!" They all screamed as they ran outside to the car. The three adults couldn't help but laugh.

"Sometimes I don't know whose kids are harder. Mine or my sister's."

"Oh, and Judy did you call your brother's about how next weeks dinner is cancelled?" The old women asked.

"Yes mom, I called George and Michael."

"Good." She replied

"Well I got to go. I'm meeting James for a romantic dinner. Bye mom bye dad."

"Bye sweetheart." They both said, and with that she left.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for bed." The old women said.

"Me too," He said, "I'm bushed." They both went upstairs, and prepared for sleep. After a few minute of silence the old man finally talked.

"So you told them our story did you?" He asked. She didn't speak for a moment.

"Yes." She finally replied.

"You've never told that story to anyone." He said.

"Well, they wanted to hear a different and interesting story so I told them one." He couldn't help but smile. There were a few more minutes of silence.

"Jack?" She said.

"Yes Sally?"

"Do…do you ever regret leaving the castle, and staying with me?" He turned and looked at her right in the eyes. He walked up to her, and touched her cheek.

"Never." He said. She smiled at him.

"Everything you said came true Jack. I have grown to be old, I've had beautiful children, and beautiful grandchildren, and the best part is I've gotten to do all of it…with you. I love you Jack now and forever."

"And I love you Sally, even after death do us part." They both smiled. They laid down on the bed, and quickly fell asleep, and had dreams that night of when they had first met, and everything that had happened afterwards. And almost at the same time they took their final breaths of life, as they both died peacefully in their sleep…together.

**THE END**

**Dedicated to you Grandpa…I'll always remember you and love you.**

**Well there is my story, and I'm not sure but I though it was one of my better one's. I have some more news. I will no longer be writing TNBC stories. Yup, I'm done. If I come across an idea, I may write one again, but it won't be for a long time if I do. Otherwise I'm done writing TNBC stories. I jus wanted to tell you guy's that you have made this the best year ever. I think this has been the most difficult year of my life so far, but all you reviewers have mad it wonderful. I love writing, and I have loved reading all your comment because they have all been so wonderful and…DAMN I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDN'T CRY! Anyway thank you, to all of you. I hope you will read other stories I write, but if you don't then I still have all of the wonderful comments you have written about my first four stories that I can look back on. Thank you. I hope you all enjoyed my story.**


End file.
